


Every Time I Spend A Lonely Night Thinking I Won't Make It 'Til The Morning Light All I Do Is Think Of You And I Suddenly The Wrongs They Start To Feel So Right

by firetruckyeah



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Established Relationship, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, welcome to another crack ship of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: "Rodrigo’s favorite thing to do is to press his nose to the crook of Emre’s shoulder, right where it connects to the long line of his neck, and breathe in the scent of his soft skin."or the first Emre x Rodrigo of ao3 that no one asked for





	Every Time I Spend A Lonely Night Thinking I Won't Make It 'Til The Morning Light All I Do Is Think Of You And I Suddenly The Wrongs They Start To Feel So Right

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is another one of my crack ships...they look so cute together even tho they interacted maybe twice all season. Please leave kudos and comments if you like, and if you find any mistake let me know.   
And if you wanna talk about the black and white idiots here's my [tumblr](https://baentancur.tumblr.com) :)

Rodrigo’s favorite thing to do is to press his nose to the crook of Emre’s shoulder, right where it connects to the long line of his neck, and breathe in the scent of his soft skin.

The scent is always warm and comforting and familiar, it’s a mixture of sandalwood and light, airy fabric softener and something vaguely sweet and fruity that Rodrigo had trouble placing for the longest time. 

Sometimes, late at night when they’re tangled together in the sheets of Emre’s bed, the smells combine with the scent of sweat and the natural musk of Emre’s skin and the mixture is so delicious that it nearly makes Rodrigo’s mouth water and all he really wants to do is breathe Emre in and taste him and touch him all at once.

The identity of the elusive fruity scent doesn’t come to Rodrigo until they’ve been dating about a month, it’s the first time they spend the night together and it’s the first time they wake up together, legs tangled, arms wrapped around each other and bare skin sticking together in a way that should be uncomfortable but isn’t. 

It’s the middle of winter and the heat in Emre’s flat isn’t working and all Rodrigo really wants is to snuggle deeper under the duvet and farther into Emre’s arms where he’s warm and comfortable. Emre, however, refuses to stay in bed. He kisses softly up Rodrigo’s neck and along his jaw, muttering about how the heat may be out but the hot water’s still working and doesn’t a shower sound lovely?

Rodrigo admits that a shower does sound good, but the prospect of staying in bed with Emre is so much more appealing until Emre nips playfully at Rodrigo’s ear and then gets up without a word and makes his way towards the bathroom.

A groan escapes Rodrigo’s lips and he shivers a bit from the sudden lack of warmth but he still remains lying in the same position until he hears the sounds of the shower running. It’s only then that he gets up, movements painstakingly slow, and patters over to the bathroom, arms wrapped around his bare chest and bare feet freezing against the cold floor of Emre’s flat. 

The bathroom’s already filling up with steam, glass of the mirror fogged up, when Rodrigo steps in and wiggles out of his pants, he pushes past the curtain and joins Emre under the warm spray. Emre’s just standing there, face tilted towards the warm water and Rodrigo comes up behind him, arms wrapping around his waist, he places a soft kiss to Emre’s wet shoulder and smiles against his skin. 

“I can’t believe you made me get out of bed,” Rodrigo complains.

“I didn’t _make_ you do anything” Emre chuckles, and Rodrigo can feel his own body shake with Emre’s laughter.

“Yes you did, you bribed me with hot running water and the prospect of seeing your wet naked body”, “pretty sure I said nothing about my wet naked body” Emre says, turning around in Rodrigo’s arms, he places a kiss on the tip of Rodrigo’s nose and the corner of his mouth and finally envelopes his lips with his own. 

“Pretty sure it was implied when you said ‘shower’ ” Rodrigo mutters, smiling against Emre’s lips, “of course.”

Silence falls as the two start scrubbing their skin with soapy washcloths, taking advantage of the water while it’s still warm against them, they take turns washing each other’s backs, and Rodrigo can’t help watching the way the suds slide off Emre’s strong muscles with the falling water. 

“Wash my hair?” Emre asks when the last of the soap is washed off their skin.

Rodrigo nods and looks around him until he finds a bright pink bottle of shampoo on the shower rack, he can’t help but laugh as he picks it up.

“This is the shampoo you use?” he asks, uncapping it, a familiar scent fills the small shower, it’s the fruity scent that’s always clinging to Emre’s skin.

Rodrigo looks at the bottle curiously, strawberries.

“It smells good” Emre says, embarrassed, a flush is creeping up his neck and face that has nothing to do with the warmth of the water.

Rodrigo laughs again but can’t help but agree as he squirts a generous amount into his hands and starts lathering the curls sticking wet to Emre’s head.

Emre moans contently as Rodrigo’s fingers work at his scalp and the strawberry scent fills the air. The smell is sweet and comforting and Rodrigo knows that it will always remind him of Emre no matter wherever he is.

Emre gets a call from his mum one day, asking if he can visit for a week during the summer.

She’s fallen ill, it’s nothing serious, but Emre’s dad is utterly hopeless on his own and she’d like if there was an extra hand around the house.

Rodrigo wishes he could go with Emre, but he’s just started a new job and can’t take any time off. Emre packs his bags and tells him it’s fine and that he’ll be back soon, Rodrigo pouts and kisses him goodbye softly and watches him drive off.

The flat is oddly empty without Emre there with him, Rodrigo goes to work and invites over Paulo and Federico and Mattia to keep him company, but at the end of the day, it’s still just him in his and Emre’s big bed.

The sheets feel colder even though it’s the middle of the summer Rodrigo misses the warmth of Emre’s chest pressed against his back and the constant scent of sandalwood and fabric softener and strawberry shampoo that he’s gotten accustomed to.

One night after work, when Rodrigo is showering, he picks up Emre’s bright pink bottle of shampoo and opens it, the scent of strawberries surrounds him and if he closes his eyes it’s sort of like Emre is right there with him, he uses the shampoo that night and the scent clings to his hair and his skin even after he steps out of the shower.

He dresses in one of Emre’s t-shirts and a pair of his sweatpants which are a little loose on Rodrigo’s hips and when he’s lying in bed calling Emre before bed, he can smell Emre all around him and he can almost feel the warmth of skin against skin.

Rodrigo continues washing his hair with Emre’s shampoo, and the scent makes him feel warm and safe and comfortable. 

Emre’s only gone a week but it feels like the longest week of Rodrigos’s life, when he finally walks into the flat after what feels like forever, Rodrigo jumps him before he can even sit down, wrapping his legs around Emre’s waist and his arms around his neck, Emre stumbles backwards a bit but his hands come under Rodrigo’s thighs to support him and he returns Rodrigo’s kisses with fervor.

Emre leads the both of them to the couch and sits down, Rodrigo still wrapped around him. 

“I’ve missed you so much” Rodrigo mutters, burying his face in his favorite place in the crook of Emre’s shoulder, he smells different, having been using whatever shower things were available at his mum’s place, but there’s a scent there that’s still undeniably Emre that Rodrigo’s been craving. 

“I’ve missed you too” Emre sighs, running his hands through Rodrigo’s hair, “have you been using my shampoo?”

Rodrigo freezes for a minute and he doesn’t want to say yes in fear of seeming like some pathetic fool who can’t even be separated from his boyfriend from a week so he says, “I ran out of my own?”

“Yeah, of course” Emre laughs and Rodrigo relaxes, “I’m gonna go take a shower, babe. Do you want to join me?”

Rodrigo nibbles his lips and replies, “ugh, I just took one not that long ago. I’m just gonna tuck in then.”

Emre smiles and kisses him one last time before they both get up and make their way to the other side of the flat, Rodrigo gets into bed and listens to the distant sounds of the shower running.

He’s almost asleep when Emre slips under the covers with him, warm and a bit damp and smelling deliciously like Emre, Rodrigo turns and snuggles deep into Emre’s chest, breathing in the familiar scent of his skin. 

Emre’s arms tighten around Rodrigo as they drift off into a comfortable sleep, if he noticed the full bottle of Rodrigo’s shampoo in the shower rack, he says nothing about it.


End file.
